


Fight Scene

by John_Q_Sample



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family, Fight Scene, Gen, Injury, SPOILERS DAWG!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Q_Sample/pseuds/John_Q_Sample
Summary: Drake is fighting Jim when help comes from an unexpected source.





	Fight Scene

Drake jumps to the next rooftop and whirls around to witness Jim launch himself towards the younger duck. Drake dodges, and Jim hits the ground.

He’s so angry that he isn’t thinking. It frightens Drake, not just because Jim is going after _him_. Drake darts away from the rogue actor.

“Jim, just calm down!”

This goes about as well as he suspected, which is not at all. Jim leaps and tackles Drake to the ground. The breath is almost knocked out of him, but he throws Jim off of him and rolls away, then scrambles to his feet frantically.

Shielding his face with his hands, he backs away and cries out, “Darkwing Duck! _Please_!”

Jim pauses. He stares forward with injected eyes as his hands begin to shake.

“It’s Negaduck,” he spits out. The name of the supervillain who’s been terrorizing Duckburg for the past few months; the one who’s destroyed buildings and even took out Gizmoduck.

Then, the unthinkable. A young gosling with fiery red bangs darts onto the rooftop. She’s armed with her favorite bat, which she splinters against Jim’s left arm.

“Gosalyn!” Drake cries, lurching forward to protect his daughter.

“You’re sending out kids to do your work, huh?” Jim kicks Gosalyn away; she stumbles back but catches herself.

“No, no don’t hurt her!”

“Da-Darkwing, I got this!”

Jim grins. “Darkwing Duck has always been a solo operation. You can’t get attached to anyone, or else some villain might come up and take them away from you.”

With his left arm hanging limply at his side, Jim rushes towards the pair. He kicks Drake to the side and hauls Gosalyn up by her neck.

She chokes out, “Dad!”

“Gosalyn, _no_!”

He throws her. She skids, stumbling towards the edge of the roof. Grabs on.

She’s a strong girl. Drake darts forward.

Just in time to see her hit the ground.

At the sound of Drake’s cries, Jim laughs cruelly. Drake whirls around.

“You’re a monster!”

“And you’re weak.”

Drake pushes Jim back. Then, blinded by anger, runs forward and slams him down on the ground. Jim wheezes and struggles to get up.

This gives Drake enough time to sprint down the fire escape.

Gosalyn is lying limply on the concrete. She’s breathing, blinking rapidly.

“Gosalyn, sweetie...”

“Sorry, Dad. I know you said I should stay home, but I wanted to be like you.”

Agony tears through him like a hot knife. What kind of a hero is he if he can’t protect his own daughter?

Gingerly, Drake scoops her up. “It’s okay, Gos.”

“I wanna go home, Dad...”

Shaking, he puts a hand to the back of her head and pulls her into his chest. He runs his fingers through her hair.

“Everything’s going to be okay.”

His heart heavy, and the weight in his arms heavier, he begins the journey to the McDuck mansion, where he knows he’ll receive help.

*

Drake brushes Gosalyn’s bangs away from her eyes.

She leans towards him at the contact and says, “Kinda sucks I broke my bat. If he comes back I’m gonna use the other one—”

“You’re not fighting—... _ Negaduck _ again.” He still struggles with the new name, yet it’s much less painful than Jim Starling, someone he’s looked up to for years. He can pretend this is someone else. Overcoming his weakness, he explains, “Crime-fighting is too dangerous for a kid.”

“I’m ten.”

“I know.”

Gosalyn scowls. “It’s dangerous for an adult, too.”

“I know. And I’m doing everything I can to be careful. I just don’t want you to have to do this. It’s like, like...remember that actor we used to be friends with, the one who was in a movie when he was nine?”

Gosalyn nods.

“And now he’s...uh,  _ not _ having a very good time? It’s like that, only there’s also someone trying to kill you, and...this is a bad metaphor.”

“I think I get it,” Gosalyn mutters. She can’t cross her arms, but she puts her good arm over her chest and frowns. “So what am I supposed to do while you’re out crime-fighting?”

“Be a kid,” Drake responds, like it’s obvious. “I know with your parents, and then your grandfather, you didn’t get to do that a lot. I promise I’ll be at home as much as I can be.”

Gosalyn nods. She’s already used to Drake being busy with his acting, so crime-fighting is just a slightly more dangerous version. Sort of.

Drake nearly jumps out of his seat when the hospital door opens up. It’s Launchpad, followed by Scrooge McDuck.

Gosalyn’s jaw drops. Drake puts a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from sitting up from the hospital bed.

“Hey, DW! How are things?”

“Better,” he responds, uncertain.

“Why are all my associates getting hospitalized?” Scrooge asks. Then he turns towards the hospital bed with an optimistic smile on his beak. “Hello, lassie. How are ya feelin’?”

“I’m okay,” Gosalyn says. She shrugs, then winces at the pain in her shoulder.

“Thank you for paying the hospital bill, sir.”

“Thank you for getting that fiend arrested.”

“Oh, yeah, DW, you didn’t get my calls,” Launchpad says. “St-Starling tried to go to a hospital for his arm and got arrested. Uh, after they fixed his arm.”

A bit of the tension that has been seizing Drake releases. “That’s...” He hesitates. “Good?”

“Good,” Gosalyn agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> added the hospital scene bc i didn't want to leave it on a sad note (i love m'gorl gos and i want her to be happy)


End file.
